Be My Date
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: It's prom week and James is dateless. Kames and Cargan, fluffiness. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey guys I'm back. If youre wondering what happened to _What Started As A Simple Game_, It got deleted. Someone reported it and it got deleted. I was pretty pissed about it but whatever, if that's how you wanna be then cool. But don't worry, i really liked that story and I'm going to continue it, just edit out the smut scenes. Also im going to find a website where i can post the original version and if you guys want the link PM me and we can work something out. But a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff. Anyways, im also going to start up a new story, its going to be a BTR vampire story, ill have more details about it oonce its post. So here's just a Prom One-Shot. I was readign some and decided to make one of my own. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Be My Date?**

"Ugh!" James sighed as he threw his backpack across the room. He was incredibly frustrated at the moment. Why, you may ask. It was prom week, and everybody already had dates to the prom. Their science teacher told them two days ago, which was Monday, that the prom was going to be held on Friday and everyone should start planning on what they are going to wear and take and all the good stuff. It's not even Thursday and half the school already have dates to the prom! Even his best friends, Carlos and Logan. You see, James, Carlos, and Logan aren't the most popular kids in the school.

Logan was the school 'nerd', Carlos was just crazy and got along with everyone, and James, well James liked staying put to himself and his two friends. Even though James isn't popular or anything, he is dating the sexiest jock alive. Kendall Knight. The blonde boy was the captain of the hockey team, and _everyone _was in love with him. James was super shocked when Kendall first asked him out.

* * *

_It was a normal Monday morning; everyone still had sleep in their eyes as they made their way into the school building. James, like every other school day, made his way over to his locker, minding his own business. As he approached his locker, he could see Kendall a few lockers down, talking to some of his friends on the hockey team. He sighed to himself. You see, James had the hugest crush on the blonde teen, but who didn't. The whole school wanted to get a piece of the charming Knight, even some of the teachers. It would be a miracle if Kendall even took notice of James. Well he kind of has, considering the two were lab partners a few years back, but still, Kendall could date anyone he wanted._

_The pretty boy sighed again, grabbing his extra pair of glasses that he keeps in his locker, putting them on his face and searching for his books for his first class._

"_Hi Jaime." A voice chirped. James turned around to see his two best friends standing behind him. A slow smile spread across his face. Even with the simplest greeting, his friends always knew how to cheer him up._

"_Hey Carlos, Logan." He said, waving at them._

"_So how was your weekend?" Carlos questioned, moving to his locker on the left side of James. Logan did the same thing, his locker on Carlos' left side. The three literally begged the principle to let them have their lockers next to each other. After a very, very long speech from the teens, she gave in._

"_Same old, same old." James replied. Logan nodded his head, turning to look at James, noticing Kendall approaching them. He rolled his eyes. You see, Logan doesn't like Kendall. He thinks the boy uses his looks just to get what he wants. And his friends are total douche bags, always pushing the smart boy around just to do their homework. Although, Kendall never did that to Logan. Actually the tall blonde boy was a straight A student. But still, he was a jock and Logan despised jocks. He didn't even know why James was head over heels for the blonde. _

"_Hey, is Kendall coming over here?" He asked to no one in particular, but already knew the answer. James furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, turning around to see Kendall, indeed, is making his way over to them. _

_The pretty boy turned back around, panic expression written over his face. Why is Kendall coming over there? He never gave any attention to them before, why all of a sudden? Oh My God! Is he going to beat them up? Before James could ask his friends how he looks or even ask them a question, he feels a light tap on his shoulder. James turns around seeing Kendall smiling bright at him, and he feels his heart drop then and there._

"_James, right?" The blonde hockey player asks. The brunette just starts at him with wide eyes, no words making an effort to come out his mouth so he just nods his head yes, turning back to look at Carlos and Logan giving them, 'What the hell did you do,' look. The pair shrugs their shoulders as James turns back around to Kendall, seeing that bright smile still painted on his face. The blonde looks over James' shoulder, seeing Carlos and Logan._

"_Hey Carlos and Logan?" He says, saying it likes it's a question, making sure that he got their names right. They nod their heads, muttering a 'Hi' back._

"_Come on Carlos, let's get to class." Logan says, beginning to drag Carlos down the hall, as James whips his head around, panicking once he realizes he's alone with Kendall. _

"_So." The older boy starts, trying to find his words. James slowly turns around, smiling this awkward smile, making Kendall chuckle a little._

"_Um, hi." James finally says. _

"_Hey." _

"_So, what do you want?" James says, metalling slapping himself when it comes out too harsh. "I-I-I mean, I didn't m-mean for i-it to sound so-so harsh! I-I-I…Ugh. I'm sorry." He stutters out and Kendall just laughs, making James blush._

"_It's okay, but um I was wondering, are you free sometime this week?" Kendall asks, and James just looks at him with a blank expression._

"_I think so, why?" _

"_Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Kendall says, nervous. James feels his heart stop. Kendall wanted to go out with him? This can't be happening. He must be dreaming or something, because Kendall fucking Knight wanted to go out with him!_

"_Y-You mean, like on a date?" James questions, making Kendall even more nervous._

"_Uh, yeah. If that's okay with you." He quickly says, adding in, "But you know if you can't that's totally fine."_

"_Why, me?" James wonders out loud, making the blonde teen furrow his eyebrows together in confusion._

"_Why not you? You're really cute, and nice to everyone you see. And no, if you think this is a joke, it's not. I guess I really want to get to know you better." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck. A thing he does when he get nervous. _

_The pretty boy stares at him in shock. Kendall wanted to get to know him. Better yet, he thinks he's cute! Oh god, James could feel himself smiling, blushing when Kendall notices. _

"_So, what do you say?" Kendall asks, that confident smile painted on his face, once again. _

"_YES! I-I mean, sure." James squeaks, Kendall laughing at his cuteness. The two just stand there looking around not knowing what to say. "Do you want my number or something?" James asks, after a moment._

"_Oh yeah." Kendall says, smacking the top of his head, like that's what he was going to say. James giggles and Kendall smirks at him, the two teens switching phones, placing their numbers in. They swap phones back, James staring at his phone in awe. He had Kendall Knight's number. Ah! He felt like screaming, right now. _

"_Ok, see you later cutie." Kendall winks, turning around to go to his first period class. James muttering a small bye, as he left to his class, huge smile splattered on his face._

* * *

That was three months ago, and the two tall boys were still dating. If you're wondering why James was so frustrated about not having a date to the prom when he is dating Kendall, well Kendall never asked him.

Granted, you could ask anyone to the prom, even if you aren't dating them. But you know, you should really ask your boyfriend or girlfriend to the prom. James felt so stupid right now. Why would Kendall ask him to the prom?

Ever since the two started dating people been giving James dirty looks, or talking about him. Kendall told him to ignore them and that they didn't know what they're talking about. Still, James had a feeling that Kendall already asked someone to the prom, someone that was way more popular than James.

The pretty boy sighs, maybe he's just overreacting.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, his last class till school ended and James was mad as hell. He wasn't overreacting, he was freaking right! Kendall _had_ to ask someone to the prom, because all freaking week, he's been ignoring James. He never answered the pretty boy's calls or texts, never to be seen during lunch, never waits for James after school, or walks the pretty boy to his bus.

It's like Kendall shut him out of his life. James felt like crying, but he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to act like some weak little girl. No! He was stronger than that, and if Kendall wanted to act like a jerk to him, then he would just ignore Kendall as well.

James sighed as the bell rang, and got up out of his seat, dragging himself to his locker. He looked over to his right to see if Kendall was at his locker, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. James sniffed, feeling his eyes water, was Kendall really avoiding him?

"Hey James!" Carlos nearly shouts from behind the brunette teen. James jumps a little, startled by the sudden outburst but turns around facing his two friends, seeing them holding hands with bright smiles. Carlos and Logan have been dating since like middle school, the two still going strong.

"Hey guys." James mutters, turning back around to his locker.

"So what time are we meeting up tonight?" Logan asks, now shuffling threw his locker.

"I'm not going to the prom." He replies sadly.

"What! Why not?" The Latino questions.

"I don't have a date."

"What are you talking about? You and Kendall are going together, right?"

James sighs, "No. He never asked me. So I'm not going." He finishes with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What! How? Why? UGH! That dick!" Logan curse, surprising both teens in front of him. Logan was never the one to curse, always against it. The only time he would let his sailor insides slip out is when he was extremely pissed, and that was rare. "I'm going to kill him." He mutters.

"No, no! It's okay, really." James quickly says, trying to calm down the older boy by giving him a fake but descent smile.

"Well you still have to come to the prom Jamie." Carlos encounters. James sighs, shaking his head.

"No, Carlos. I'm dateless." He says, with a small pout.

"So! You can come with me and Logan."

"Carlos I-"

"Oh please James! It's our senior prom and you just have to go!" the Latino pouts, a pout no one can say no to.

"Fine! I'll go." James sighs, giving in to Carlos' demands. Carlos smiles bright, giving James a bear hug before grabbing Logan's hand.

"Great, well pick you up at 8!" He chirps, turning around to exit the building. James slumps back against his locker_._

"Yeah, great." He sarcastically mumbles to himself before closing his locker and leaving the building as well.

* * *

"Well don't you look handsome." Brooke Diamond chirped, looking her son up and down. James blushed, checking himself out, he was wearing a white and black suit, with white and black converse.

"Thanks mama." He said, kissing her cheek.

"What time is Kendall getting you?" She asked, moving to the kitchen, grabbing the spare camera.

James bit his bottom lip, nervously. He knew he shouldn't tell his mom that he and Kendall weren't going together, knowing she would flip a bitch on the blonde the next time she sees him. He had to think of a lie, real fast.

"James?"

"Oh, um. He's not picking me up, Carlos and Logan are." He lies, making his mother furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why is that?" Mrs. Diamond questions. James bites his lip again, thinking of another lie.

"Well, you see. He said that he had a surprise for me, so Carlos and Logan have to take me and we'll all meet up there." He explains, giving himself a proud smile at the end. Usually his mom could see right pass him when he tells a lie, but I guess not today.

Brooke takes a seat on the sofa, camera still in her hand. She was still going to take pictures, even though she prefers it's her son's boyfriend, she'll get the group of friends. She looks back over at James, seeing him standing there awkwardly.

"James, honey are you-" The sound of the doorbell cuts her off mid-sentence.

"I'll get it!" James sprints over to the door, even though it's like to feet away, opening it to be greeted by his best friends. He smiles slightly at them.

"Oh! Don't you boys look adorable! Huddle up, picture time." Mrs. Diamond exclaims, making all three boys flush a darker shade of red.

"Mom-" James groans, but is cut off by his over excitedly mother.

"No time for that honey. These will be great pictures in my photo album."

* * *

"I wonder what kind of food they got there." Carlos said, excitement filled his voice. After what felt like 30 pictures, James finally convinced his mom to put the camera down so they won't be late. They were currently sitting in Logan's car, fixing anything that looked out of place. James pulled his eyeliner out of his pocked, pulling out his hand mirror as well, and starts applying it on.

Yes, he indeed wore eyeliner, but that was it. Kendall doesn't understand why the pretty boy even wears it, even though James explained it to him at least ten times before. He sighs, remembering the first time Kendall caught him putting it on.

* * *

_James was getting ready for a date tonight. Today was his and Kendall's 2 month anniversary, and the blonde insisted on taking James out for a nice romantic dinner. Kendall told him to be ready by 7:00 and it was now 7:01, and James wasn't even ready. Normally James wouldn't take this long to get ready, but this is Kendall we're talking about. He would take forever if it had to do with pleasing his blonde boyfriend._

_The pretty boy hears the doorbell ring and some shuffling from down stairs. _

"_JAMES! Kendall is here!" His mom shouts. _

"_Tell him I'm not ready!" James shouts back. He hears faint mumbling before the door closed. James stops combing his hair, looking out of his bathroom, which is in his bedroom, and looking at his door. Did his mom shut the door on Kendall? His thoughts are soon, interrupted when Kendall opens his door, making James jump in his place._

"_Hey babe." Kendall smiles, acting like he didn't just scare his boyfriend._

"_God, Kendall! You scared the crap out of me." James playfully yells at him. Kendall shakes his head, walking over to James, placing his hands on the pretty boy's hips. _

"_Sorry." The blonde says, leaning down planting his lips against James'. The brunette flutters his eyes shut, melting as Kendall applies more pressure against his lips. He starts smiling, making Kendall pull away. "Am I forgiven?" He asks, so innocently._

_James rolls his eyes, "Yes." _

"_K." Kendall plants another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You ready to go?"_

"_No, I have to finish doing a lot of stuff."_

"_How much time?"_

"_Uh, 10 minutes?" James tells him, giving him a sheepish smile. Kendall rolls his eyes this time, kissing James once again, and leaving the pretty boy's bathroom, flopping down on his bed. _

* * *

"_Jaammess! Are you done?" Kendall whines._

_James sighs, frustrated, setting down his eye liner, and turning around to his annoying boyfriend. _

"_Kendall you've been asking me that for like 2 minutes now." James scolds him._

"_But you're taking too long. You said only ten minutes; it's been like fifteen minutes now." He whines again._

_James rolls his eyes at the blonde hockey player. "It's been only five minutes, and I'm almost done." _

_The older teen makes a displeased noise, rolling around on James' bed like a child would. "What else do you have to put on?"_

"_My eyeliner, and if you would shut up I would be down by now." James says, picking up the tube and starts reapplying his eyeliner. _

_Kendall stops his little fit at the sound of eyeliner. _

"_Eyeliner? You wear that shit?" _

"_Kendall…" James starts, looking towards his door, making sure his mom didn't happen to walk by at that moment. She wasn't a fan of foul language, neither was James. He only used it when he was extremely pissed or it slipped out. "Watch your mouth, and yes I do wear eyeliner, it's not crap." He tells his boyfriend sternly._

_Kendall was now standing behind James in the bathroom, his hands rested on the pretty boy's hips as they both stare into the mirror. James putting on his eyeliner, and Kendall just staring at him. Kendall was slightly taller than James, and James thought this was the cutest thing ever. Although he kept that to himself, not wanting to sound like a girl._

"_Why do you wear it?" The blonde questions, leaning down planting a quick kiss to James' cheek._

"_I don't know, it makes my eyes look darker." He says with a shrug of the shoulders. He closes the tube, turning around in Kendall's arms as they make eye contact._

"_Well, I think your eyes look beautiful no matter what." Kendall whispers, leaning down kissing James slow and passionately._

* * *

"James, you all set?" Logan questions, breaking James from his thoughts. The brunette shakes his head lightly, licking his dry lips before nodding his head yes.

They all get out of Logan's car, making their way to the entrance of the gym building.

* * *

"Oh my God! Logan they got miniature corndogs!" Carlos yells, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, pulling him over to the snack bar, leaving James all alone.

The pretty boy sighs, looking around the gymnasium. As he's looking his brownish-hazel eyes lock with golden-green eyes. James' breathe hitches, as he sees Kendall. The blonde was talking with his two best friends, Jett Stetson, and Dak Zevon.

Kendall was currently talking to his two best friends, looking around the gym, trying to spot out his boyfriend.

"Hey there's your bitchy boyfriend." Jett said, pointing over to where James was standing. Kendall followed his finger, making eye contact with his brunette lover. He smiled and waved at him, but James only rolled his eyes, turned around and walked away.

Kendall frowns, and drops his hand. What did he do wrong.

"See, told you he was a bitch." Jett states, earning an eye roll from Dak. Kendall turns around sharply, glaring at the brownish-blonde haired boy.

"Don't you ever call him a bitch." He hisses, leaving his to friends to go follow James.

James was at the snack bar, drinking some grape soda, when he sees Kendall approaching him. The blonde teen smiles bright at him.

"Hey babe." He says, leaning in to kiss James, but the pretty boy turns his head, making Kendall kiss his cheek. Kendall frowns again, even deeper this time. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's peachy fine." James says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the end.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Kendall question, not really getting the hint that James is mad at him.

"What do you want?" James spats out, making Kendall furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong, baby."

"You know take notice in me?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks, ever so innocently, placing his hands on James' hips, pulling him close.

James scoff, smacking his boyfriend's hands off of him.

"All this week you have been ignoring me, Kendall. I felt like you shut me out of your life. And you didn't even ask me to prom, like what's up with that?" James rants, feeling his eyes well up. He was so emotion, it wasn't even funny. Kendall finally notices why James was so angry with him.

"Oh James, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I just was so busy this week. I had to help set up the prom, to bring my grades up in math. And then after that I would have hockey practice. And when I got home, I was just so tired. I'm sorry baby." Kendall explains to him, pulling James into his arms as James lets a few tear escape his eyes.

* * *

They stay like that for close to five minutes. James letting little tears fall out of his eyes, onto Kendall's chest, and Kendall rubbing slow circles in his hips, trying to calm him down.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kendall finally asked, and James shrugs his shoulders. "Am I forgiven?" James shakes his head no this time, making Kendall chuckle a little. "I know how I can make you smile again." Kendall says, as James pulls away from him.

"Whatever." James mumbles, and Kendall chuckles again, kissing James on the lips, not feeling any pressure back.

He leaves James, running over to the stage, telling the D.J. to stop the music and calls everyone's attention.

"Uh, hey fellow class mates." The blonde speaks into the microphone. Some girls and guys wave flirty at him and Kendall only smiles back. "As you all know, I'm Kendall Knight, and I'm dating the most beautiful boy James Diamond."

Everybody 'Awes' at that, making James blush a light shade of pink. What the hell was Kendall doing? Making a fool of himself? I think yes.

"Anyways, our four month anniversary is in a couple of days, and I was planning on saying this then, but…" He trails off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "James Dylan Diamond, I love you." He says, staring straight into James' eyes.

Dead. That's what James is. He freaking dead, because Kendall loved him? This is too good to be true. Kendall Knight, the hockey playing teen was in love with him? James feels tears streaming down his face, as everyone's eyes are on him, waiting for his reply. Instead of saying anything back, the pretty boy sprints out of the gym, out of the building. Kendall right behind him.

* * *

"James! Jamie, where are you!" Kendall shouts, walking around looking for his brunette lover. It was pretty dark outside and the street lights weren't doing any good.

"James! Ja-" Kendall's shouts where cut off when a hard slap was delivered to his pale cheek. "Ow, what the fu-" Once again, he was cut off, but this time by a soft pair of lips. When they pull away he sees a smiling James.

"You jerk." James says, tears still falling down his face.

"What was that for?" Kendall questions, rubbing his aching cheek. James shrugs his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck, and kissing the injured cheek.

"I don't know, felt like the right thing to do." He says, and Kendall wraps his arms around his waist, resting their foreheads together.

"Why did you run out?" He whispers, gazing into those hazel pools.

"I was in shock."

"Oh."

They stay silent for a moment, just looking at each other.

"I love you, too." James suddenly says, making Kendall smile bright and big at him, tightening his hold on his waist. The blonde leans forward slightly, smashing his lips on James. They share a sweet kiss, James yelping in surprise when Kendall suddenly picks him up, spinning him around, shouting, 'I'm in love with James Diamond!'

"Kendall, put me down." James laughs out. Kendall keeps his smile settling James down and kissing him again.

"I love you baby, so, so much." He says, making James smile.

"You're a dork." James tells him, nuzzling their noses together.

"Am I a sexy dork?" Kendall questions, scrunching his nose up in a cute manner. James threw his head back laughing.

"No, your James' dork." James says, and they kiss once again.

"I love you." Kendall speaks, when they apart.

"I love you, too." James says, and the two go in for yet another passionate kiss.

The End.

* * *

**Okay, so I feel like i added stuff in there that wasnt necessarily. Please tell me if im wrong. So i haven't posted anything for a while, because school started nack up like last week and i moved and where i live i have no internet. Im at my grandma's house right now. But i just dont know how im going to update and post new stories with no internet. Im going to convince my mom to buy some internet. Anyways, Reviews are nice.**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
